


You don't own me

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Español | Spanish, First Time, Gags, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Coercion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks:<br/>06— Control mental.<br/>17— Tímido. Perverso inocente.<br/>18— Primera vez<br/>30— Gags (spider gag, cock shaped ball gag, etc)<br/>46— Confesiones de amor.<br/>Temas:<br/>04— BDSM. Supongo que aquí no hay que explicar nada<br/>06— Dancing: Profesor o alumno. <br/>50— Comodín que abarca cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra a última hora y/o comodín para la escritora para que elija el tema que ella quiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't own me

**Título:** [You don't own me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJdUSfervzg)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Petición:** [Van Slanzar de Fanel](https://www.facebook.com/anahi.fanel?fref=ufi)

 **Fandom:** SPN

**Sin betear.**

**Pairing:** Lucifer/Sam.

 **Spoilers:** No mayormente si llevas la serie al día. Este fanfic está ambientado en la final de la sexta temporada y en la séptima, cuando Lucifer está comiéndole el coco.

**Kinks:**

06— Control mental.

17— Tímido. Perverso inocente.

18— Primera vez

30— Gags (spider gag, cock shaped ball gag, etc)

46— Confesiones de amor.

**Temas:**

04— BDSM. Supongo que aquí no hay que explicar nada

06— Dancing: Profesor o alumno.

50— Comodín que abarca cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra a última hora y/o comodín para la escritora para que elija el tema que ella quiera.

 

 

YOU DON'T OWN ME

 

 

 

Sam miró alrededor. No sabía dónde se encontraba. Era una habitación enorme con ventanas estrechas en la parte superior de la pared. Bajo sus pies había un suelo de parqué y una pared toda llena de espejos hasta el techo. A su alrededor había varias personas que parecían estar colocadas en un cierto orden. Todas miraban hacia el frente. Caía el atardecer porque el sol daba directamente sobre el cristal opaco de las ventanas añadiendo un tono anaranjado a la habitación.

— Queridos míos —una voz que conocía muy bien sonó al final de la sala, sobre su espalda. Sin poderlo evitar Sam se tensó pero no giró la cabeza—. No veo cómo os movéis. ¿Es así cómo ensayáis? —Lucifer rodeó la clase mirando a sus alumnos—. Empezad con el paso básico sincopado del tango.

Todos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de una música que no sonaba, todos menos Sam. Él los miró asustado. ¿Cómo cojones se bailaba un tango? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Era esa otra alucinación que Lucifer había metido en su cabeza?

No intentó moverse porque no tenia ni idea de bailar eso. Lucifer parecía ignorarle, paseando entre sus alumnos elogiando sus movimientos. Cuando caminó por su lado no pudo evitar contener la respiración, pero Lucifer pasó de largo como si no existiera. ¿Era alguna clase de trampa? Se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar, aunque podía superarlo con tal de que ese cabrón pasara de él.

— Sois unos alumnos ejemplares, maravillosos —Lucifer los miró encantado, con esa cara de idiota que ponía algunas veces para despistar. Entonces miró fijamente a una mujer que estaba en la esquina de la segunda fila—. Tú no, Sera, lo siento —y tal y como lo dijo, la mujer explotó desintegrándose en el aire—. En realidad no lo siento en absoluto. Todos los demás, os aplaudo. Podéis iros a casa. Mañana más.

Lentamente, como si fueran robots o tuvieran miedo de salir a tropel de allí, los alumnos fueron caminando hacia un lateral para desaparecer tras una enorme cortina roja.

Sam intentó moverse pero parecía tener los pies pegados al suelo. Bajó la cabeza para mirar por si había algo que lo retuviera allí. La voz de Lucifer sobre su espalda le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba.

— ¿De verdad crees que mereces irte de tu propio sueño cuando ni siquiera has movido ni un dedo del pie?

Sam levantó la cabeza para mirarle no sin cierto asombro en la cara.

— ¡No puedo moverme!

Lucifer lo rodeó mirándole con una sonrisa jocosa en la cara. Tenía un brazo doblado acariciándose el pecho y con la otra mano se daba pequeños masajes en la barbilla.

— Claro. Yo tengo el control de tu mente, Sam. ¿Te extraña? Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será.

Sam tragó profundamente. Comenzaba a faltarle el aire y no sabía si era por él que se estaba poniendo muy nervioso o era obra de ese cabrón.

Lucifer se acercó mucho a él, lo agarró de la forma correcta y lideró un silencioso tango donde mandaba él. Sam lo seguía sin equivocarse ni un paso. Jamás había bailado así, aunque sorprendentemente los movimientos parecían estar en su cabeza. Podía sentir la mano de ese ser bajar poco a poco por su cadera y un escalofrío lo recorrió erizándole la espalda. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno de él.

Avanzaron rodeando toda la sala de baile al ritmo de una música que sólo estaba en la mente de ellos. Cuando terminó, Lucifer se alejó de nuevo para observarle.

— Andaaaaa, dime que no me echas de menos —lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, dando vueltas lentamente alrededor del cuerpo de Sam—. Puedo leerte la mente, ¿recuerdas? Yo mando sobre ella. Sé qué es lo que quieres, lo que deseas, lo que anhelas. Sólo yo puedo comprenderte, Sam, sólo yo puedo darte lo que buscas —se paró frente a él, cara a cara, para mirarle fijamente a los ojos—. Sólo yo puedo saciarte.

Sam se había quedado sin habla. Había tenido pesadillas con él infinidad de veces, habían compartido celda, le había resquebrajado el alma en un millón de pedazos y todavía, por las noches, oía su voz susurrarle al oído cosas que no quería volver a recordar. Lucifer mandaba sobre él, sabía que si quería, podía ponerle de rodillas ahora mismo para que le suplicara. No tenía control sobre sí mismo. Ese podía ser su sueño, pero no mandaba él.

— Déjame ir —susurró cerrando los ojos—. Por favor.

— Sam —Lucifer no se daba por vencido—. Tú eres lo único que quiero, lo único que deseo, que anhelo, y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Cualquier cosa.

Sam respiraba llenando los pulmones en su totalidad. Un sentimiento salvaje le había cruzado la cabeza y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Levantó los brazos y puso las palmas de las manos en las ásperas mejillas de Lucifer. Luego lo acercó hacia él y lo besó.

Lo odiaba a muerte, su sola presencia le hacía querer desear su cabeza en una bandeja de plata, pero debía reconocer que gracias a él había conocido una parte de sí mismo que no conocía. Gracias a él era más fuerte, era una versión nueva y renovada de sí mismo. Se había rehecho por completo, dejando atrás a ese Sam indefenso, tímido y hundido. Había aprendido a crecerse frente a las adversidades y todo ese tiempo que Lucifer había estado metido en su cabeza había aprendido a ser más fuerte de lo que había llegado a ser jamás.

Lucifer se dejó besar, ronroneando de placer al notar el rudo beso del menor de los Winchester. Sam había bajado las manos y lo había agarrado de los hombros con fuerza, clavándole los dedos por encima de esa desgastada camiseta gris. Le mordía la barbilla sin importarle si le hacía daño o no. Sospecha que, cuánto más rudo fuera con él, más disfrutaba Lucifer de su encuentro. Si lo pensaba tenía sentido.

Lo obligó a tumbarse en el suelo y se sentó sobre su pecho, agachándose para seguir maltratándole los labios hasta dejárselos hinchados por los besos y los mordiscos.

— Siempre he sabido que bajo esa fachada de Nerd timidillo se escondía una pantera a punto de saltar.

— Cállate.

Lucifer se rió y por supuesto no se calló.

— Me gusta cuando eres dominante, Sam, cuando usas tu fuerza para poder vencerme, para doblegarme, para que me rinda ante ti, ¿y sabes? Realmente no necesitas nada de todo eso porque, si fueras mío, yo te complacería en todo lo que tú quisieras. Seríamos uno, Sam, para siempre. Dominaríamos el mundo, seríamos los más poderosos, jamás podrían hacernos nada.

Sam lo miró sabiendo que Lucifer había bajado la guardia. Sintió que había tomado el control de su sueño durante unos segundos y tenía dos opciones; largarse de allí cuanto antes sabiendo que la próxima vez Lucifer no sería tan piadoso, o terminar con lo que había empezado dejándole claro que él no se andaba con chiquitas y que podía igualarle en poder si quería.

Se miró la mano y vio un [arnés negro, con su correa de cuero y un dildo de goma negra enganchado al cuero por dos argollas de plata](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5f/a6/2c/5fa62cb419f209b98b940134a942d08c.jpg). Agarró el dildo por la parte redondeada de la base y se la acercó a Lucifer a los labios mientras cruzaba la mirada con él.

Lucifer se mordía el labio inferior, deseoso por saber qué iba a hacer Sam luego con eso.

Sam tenía la piel sudada, estaba algo despeinado y respiraba con fuerza. Escupió sobre el dildo y, acto seguido, se lo metió en la boca a Lucifer haciendo que se callara en el acto.

El juguete tenía un tamaño interesante, lo suficiente para que le llegara a la garganta y tuviera que amoldar la lengua para acogerle. Agarrado como lo tenía por la base redonda del juguete, Sam comenzó a sacar y a meter el dildo sin ningún miramiento, importándole una mierda si tropezaba con sus dientes o no.

Lucifer podría haberse zafado del juguete. Podía haber levantando los brazos y habérselo quitado de encima, pero no lo hizo. Parecía estar encantado con la iniciativa de Sam. Lo que no sabía era los planes que tenía Sammy en su cabeza; le introdujo le juguete en su totalidad y agarró las cintas de cuero para abrochárselo detrás del cuello. En cuestión de segundos Lucifer no podía articular ninguna palabra, sólo algún que otro sonido.

Con un rápido movimiento Sam se posicionó entre sus piernas, le desabrochó los pantalones y tiró de ellos hacia abajo hasta dejárselos por debajo de las rodillas. No contento con ello le quitó las botas y se deshizo de todas las prendas hasta dejarle completamente desnudo de cintura para abajo. Le separó las piernas agarrándolas por detrás de las rodillas y lo arrimó a él. De un tirón se desabrochó el pantalón, metió la mano por dentro de sus calzoncillos grises y sacó su erección. Tuvo que darse un par de toques para terminar de empalmarse. Escupió con atino sobre la entrada de Lucifer y arremetió contra él sin piedad.

Lucifer no podía emitir ninguna palabra con eso metido en la boca, sólo sonidos y jadeos. Le gustaba que Sam llevara la iniciativa. Había estirado el cuello y los brazos hacia arriba mientras arqueaba la espalda. Era la primera vez que Sam hacía algo así. Siempre había sido al revés porque nunca le había dejado la suficiente libertad para emprender nada. Hoy había vuelto a meterse en su mente durante un rato, a controlarle y Sam había hecho el resto. Si hubiera sabido que esto podía pasar, le hubiera dejado muchísima más libertad tiempo atrás.

Sam gruñía mientras incursionaba en él una y otra vez. La fricción era deficiente y él no estaba siendo delicado precisamente, pero le dio igual. Sabía que Lucifer no se moriría por eso, para su desgracia. Conocía de sobra lo que le gustaba y sabía que, cuanto más duro, mejor. Al ponerle el arnés en la boca pensó que lo acallaría para no tener que escucharle más, y al principio así había sido, pero Lucifer tenía una conexión con él que no lograba explicar. En su cabeza lo oía gemir de placer pidiéndole más y él había llegado a un punto en que no sabía si todo eso había sido idea suya, de Lucifer o de ambos. Lo único que tenía claro es que no podía parar.

Con un movimiento de cadera adentró todo cuanto pudo su majestuoso pene hasta hundirse por completo en él, logrando que Lucifer se corriera en el acto entre jadeos y risas.

Sam apretó los dientes intentando controlarse. Quería terminar y a la vez darle una paliza por todo eso.

Salió a lo justo para correrse sobre su abdomen, haciendo que ambos semen se mezclaran uniéndose entre sí. Aún jadeando se puso bien la ropa y se levantó. No lo ayudó, ni lo limpió, simplemente se alejó de allí, dejándole tirado en el suelo ahora que notaba que Lucifer había bajado la guardia. Sin mirar atrás avanzó hacia la enorme cortina del fondo de la sala y desapareció entre ella.

 

 

 

Se despertó sobresaltado sentándose en la cama. Tenía el pelo pegado a la cabeza y la respiración jadeante. Encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche y echó la sábana y la manta hacia atrás. Tenía los pantalones del pijama mojados y calados junto con la ropa interior. ¿Hasta qué punto había sido un sueño, una polución nocturna o una auténtica pesadilla? Todo apuntaba que había sido eso último. Se levantó y fue a darse una larga ducha bien caliente. No quería pensar ni rememorar nada. Ya sabía cómo se las gastaba Lucifer y si pensaba que iba a poder con él con esa clase de jueguecitos, estaba muy equivocado. Sin más se fue a la ducha y se preparó para emprender el día.

En alguna parte de su cabeza Lucifer seguía tumbado sobre el suelo. Se había desatado el arnés de la boca y había deslizado poco a poco el pene de goma entre sus labios embadurnados de saliva. Lo saboreó como si fuera la polla de Sam. Pensó en él y le gustó, prometiéndose a sí mismo que lo haría. Seguía tumbado en el suelo, con su semen y el Sam sobre su cuerpo. No podía quitar esa sonrisa de la cara. Ahora había bajado la guardia y se le había escapado, pero lo volvería a pillar. Tenía miles de sueños por delante para hacerle claudicar y caer a sus pies, eso sí... en el próximo Sam no iba a salirse con la suya.

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
